Switched
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Ever wonder what High School Musical would have been like if Troy and Ryan switched places? What if Ryan was the star basketball player and Troy was in Drama? This is a slash pairing story. Meaning mm and slight ff. Now Complete!
1. Introductions

_Ever wonder what High School Musical would have been like if Troy and Ryan switched places? What if Ryan was the star basketball player and Troy was in Drama? Would things still turn out the way they did in the movie? I think not. This is my version of what things would be like. Oh, by the way, this story is slash. Meaning m/m and maybe even some f/f. So, without further ado…here is my story. _

Ryan Evans seemed to have it all. He was a Junior at East High. He was the star of the basketball team. His parents had plenty of money. He drove a great car. He had everything a 17 year old high school boy could want. Except for one thing. Love. Ryan wanted someone to love him and someone he could love in return. Your probably thinking that he could have anyone he wanted. Well, in a normal world, you would be right. But in Ryan's world, he was anything but normal. He had a secret. One that would ruin him if it ever got out. You see, Ryan was gay. So, instead of being happy with who he was, Ryan was miserable. Afraid that someone would find out his secret and tell the whole school. The only person who knew Ryan's secret was his best friend, Gabriella. She was the only one he trusted with something this important. Not even his own sister, Sharpay Evans knew the truth. But that's not too surprising, seeing as Ryan didn't really spend all that much time with her.

Sharpay Evans was not by any means popular. Even though Ryan was her twin brother, their parents treated her like she was beneath them. She was a Drama kid and at East High, being in Drama was like signing your own death wish. Granted, she loved her brother, she just didn't like him all that much. So, while Ryan walked around school like he owned it, Sharpay was lucky if she made it through a day without someone picking on her. She didn't have many friends. A couple from Drama. But she did have a best friend. Someone who she trusted with her life. He was also a Drama kid. His name was Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton was considered a freak by most of his class mates. He was a Drama kid, so he didn't have many friends. Except, of course, Sharpay. They had grown up together. Their parents had been friends in high school so therefore their children had all started out that way. Up until middle school when Ryan discovered he had a talent for basketball, he and Troy, along with Sharpay were the best of friends. He only wished things had stayed that way. Oh, he was still best friends with Sharpay, by Ryan on the other hand was a whole other story. You see, Ryan hated Troy Bolton and everything that was him. He made it a rule to beat him up at least 3 times a week. Even though Troy's best friend was Ryan's sister, he still hated him and he made sure everyone else hated him too.

A/N: This is the first story I have ever posted, not written, just posted. So please, Read and Review. Let me know what you think. Be it good or bad, I just wanna know. This is just a small intro chapter, the next will be much longer. And if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please let me know. :)


	2. The deal

Chapter 2

Ryan walked into school Monday morning thinking it was going to be just another day at East High. Little did he know, things were about to take a very sharp turn.

"Sharpay, will you please keep up! I am not going to be late for homeroom. I, unlike some, have a perfect attendance and intend to keep it that way!" Ryan had never been late for class a day in his life. He made sure everything was perfect. He couldn't risk something coming along and messing up his chances to stay Captain of the East High Wildcats.

"Christ, Ryan, I'm coming. Get a grip. Homeroom isn't for another 35 minutes. There are more important things than your _perfect _attendance record. Get a life."

"Right...cuz your Drama shit is just sooooo important. You say I need to get a life. Look at you, all you do is drama, drama, drama. I believe it is you, dear sister, that needs to get a life. You and your queer little friend, Bolton." Ryan didn't care whether or not Troy was gay, but he couldn't let Sharpay know that.

"Leave Troy out of this. He has never done anything too you. You used to be his friend. What changed that?" Sharpay had always wondered why her brother had just stopped being Troy's friend. He had never told her the real reason.

And as far as Ryan was concerned, no one would ever know. How could he admit that real reason behind him treating Troy the way he did. Truth be known, no one knew why Ryan stopped hanging around Troy. Well, almost no one. Ryan's best friend, Gabriella knew everything. She knew all of Ryan's secrets, even his deepest secret. Ryan was gay. Not only was he gay, but he was starting to fall in love with his sister's best friend. No, he wasn't already in love with him, but he knew it wouldn't take much for him to fall madly in love with Troy. So, instead of just telling Troy how he felt, Ryan would get some of his teammates to beat him up almost everyday. He knew it was childish and stupid but he didn't know any other way to handle his situation.

"Please, Shar, just leave it alone. I really don't want to get into that right now." Ryan knew his sister would one day get it out of him, just not today.

"Fine, Ry. I'll leave it alone, if you leave Troy alone."

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything to do with him."

"Bullshit, Ryan. I know its your basketball buddies that corner him after school and try to _beat _the gay out of him. Please, just call them off. Troy never fights back and he won't go to the Principle. Just get them to leave him alone and I'll do whatever you want! Please!" Sharpay knew begging would be the only way to get what she wanted. Even though he parents treated he bad and she wan't popular at all, she still tried with Ryan. Thinking maybe one day they would be close again.

"When you say anything, do you mean anything? Cause, I may have something you could help me with." Ryan thought just maybe this would work. You see, Ryan's best friend, Gabi, had a crush on his sister. Hoping this would work, he decided to make a deal with is sister.

"Ok, almost anything. Nothing illegal or anything."

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll get the guys to leave Troy alone. No one will bother him again. At least, none of my guys. But you have to do one thing for me."

"One thing? Alright, what is it?" Sharpay wondered if she had just made a very big mistake.

"I want you to help Gabriella with an audition for the winter musical. She has always wanted to try out but never thought she could do it. With your guidance and help, she would be a shoe in for the musical. She has a great voice. She's just _very_ shy." There it was. The deal. Ryan wondered if Sharpay would laugh in his face. He knew his sister didn't really get Gabriella.

"That's all? You want me to help your little girlfriend with an audition?"

"Yes. And she's not my girlfriend. Bestfriend, not girlfriend."

"Huh. Well, I guess I can help her. I mean, she _can _sing right?"

"Yes, Shar. I just said she could, didn't I? So, you'll do it then? You'll help her with her audition?" Ryan knew he had to make sure she was agreeing. He knew Gabi was going to kill him, but, Hey, it would be worth it in the end. Right?...

"Sure, Ry. No problem. Make sure she's in the auditorium this afternoon at 3:30. We can start there. I have to meet Troy anyway. So, maybe I can kill two birds with one stone." Sharpay thought maybe, just maybe Ryan wasn't as self absorbed as everyone thought he was. She was stunned to hear he wanted something for Gabriella and not himself. She didn't show it of course, but stunned none the less.

"Thanks sis. Gabi is gonna be thrilled. Dang, looks like we're gonna be late if we don't hurry. Only 5 minutes til homeroom. See ya later!" Ryan ran off down the hall to his homeroom, leaving Sharpay gaping at him.

"Sis? Since when does he call me sis?" Sharpay wondered outloud.

"Talking to yourself now, I see." Her best friend Troy Bolton said, walking up behind her, scaring her half to death.

"Son of a...Troy! Don't do that! You scared the piss outta me."

"Sorry, Pay. Didn't mean to scare ya. I've been waitin' for your brother to leave so I could walk with you to homeroom. What were you two talking about anyway?" Troy knew Sharpay and her brother didn't get along all that well, but for him to be talking to her where other people could see, he figured it was something important.

"Oh, nothing much. He just suckered me into helping Gabriella with an audition for the winter musical."

"WHAT?"

"Geezzz, Troy, don't yell. You heard what I said. I'm, well, actually 'we' are gonna help her with her audition."

"What do you mean we are gonna help her? I thought you said he suckered you into helping. Where do I come into this whole thing?"

"Since you and I practice together, it would only make since if she joined us while we were going over everything. Ryan says she can sing, so hopefully, its just her shyness that needs work." Sharpay silently hoped prayed against it. She secretly thought Gabi was very cute. She even thought, she might like her in a way that was more than just friendly.

"I guess your right. But anyway, we need to get to homeroom before we are both late. We can talk more after school today. Still on for 3:30?"

"Yep. We can talk more then. Let's get going. Don't want Mrs. Darbus giving us another detention for being late."

Troy knew something else was up. There was something in the way she and Ryan were talking before that he knew something else was going on. Oh well, he would just have to ask Sharpay about it later. Right now, all he was worried about was beating that dang late bell.

A/N: We, there ya go. Another chapter. A longer chapter. I hope ya'll like it. I do...:) Anyway, leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing. I'll try to have another chapter posted tomorrow night. Until then...Tootles:)


	3. Gabi finds out

_Disclaimer: I do NOT nor have I ever owned High School Musical or anyone from the movie. The only thing I own is the plot, nothing more. :)_

Chapter 3

Ryan wondered how he was going to tell Gabriella that not only was she going to audition, but Sharpay and probably Troy were going to help her with it. He just hoped she wasn't going to be as mad as he thought she was. He decided he would tell her at lunch. They always at together anyway. He figured she couldn't get too mad in a room full of people.

"Hey Gabs! What's up?"

"Not much. Just looking over these notes for my chem test tomorrow. What's up with you?"

"Um..well, you see, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Ry. What's up?" Gabriella wondered what could have Ryan so flustered that he would start stuttering.

"Ok, so you know how you have always wanted to be in one of the school musicals, but were always too afraid you wouldn't be good enough. Well, I believe I have a solution to your problem. I'm just not sure how your gonna take it." Ryan prayed she woudn't freak out on him.

"Really? What is it? I mean, it nothing bad is it?"

"Um..well, I don't think its all that bad, but I'm just not sure if your gonna go for it. Anyway, I found someone who is gonna help you with your audition. Well, actually more like two people, but still, she is willing to try and help you get over your shyness so you can autition."

"She? I thought you said there was two people?"

"There is. I'm just guessing that her best friend is gonna be there and help out too. So, before I tell you who it is, you have to promise you won't get mad. I did what I thought I had to do so she would help you out."

"Ryan, I'm not gonna get mad at you. I mean, its not like you would set me up with your sister or anything. You don't even talk to her all that much." Gabriella really hoped it wasn't Sharpay. She didn't know if she could take being around her without letting it slip just how she felt.

"Ha...funny you should bring my sister into this. Its her. She agreed to help you with your audition. Please don't be mad at me!!"

"What...how...why...!!! Ryan, why would you do this to me!? You know how I feel about her. God. How would you feel if I set you up with Troy! You wouldn't be to happy about it, now would you?" Gabriella couldn't believe Ryan had the nerve to do this to her.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want everyone to hear what we're talking about? And how do you know I wouldn't like it? Huh! Maybe I would like to be set up with Troy!" It was out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying.

"Oh, really. You would like it then. Great! I was wondering when you were going to admit it. Now that you have, I sooooo have to set you up with him!" She was overly excited now that Ryan had finally admited it. She knew what she had to do. She would have to let Sharpay help her with her audition and in the process get closer to Troy find out if he might possibly have feelings for Ryan.

"What! Gabi, NO! You can't! You swore you would never tell anyone. My life would be over if people knew I was _gay _and falling for my sister's best friend."

"Ry, no one else has to know. Its not like I'm just gonna walk up to Troy and ask him if he likes you. What are we, in high school?"

"Um, yeah, Gabs, we are!"

"Oops. Anyway, that's besides the point. Maybe if Troy knew how you felt, your life could finally start. You say it would be over, but I believe it would be the begining. He would be your begining, middle and end." Gabriella got this far off look in her eyes.

"Could you possibly be more corny. I mean, seriously, who's to say he even likes me anyway. Its not like I've been the nicest to him over the years. He hates me. Wouldn't you?"

"Maybe. But that's besides the point. You deserve to be happy. And if Troy makes you happy, then what's the problem. So your a guy who just happens to like someone who is also a guy. If anyone has a problem with it, then let them deal with it on their own terms. This is your life. Its time you start living for youself!"

"But...I don't even know what I would say to him. I mean, God, I've had my teammates beating him up almost everyday for the past year. Would you want to be with someone who had done all that to you? No, I think no!"

"THAT WAS YOU? Your the one who got them to beat him up? Ryan, how could you? Why would you do something like that to him. He has never done anything to you or any of them for that matter." Gabi couldn't believe Ryan would do something like that. It was so unlike him. The real him. The person that only she knew.

"I can't help it. When everyone found out he was gay and I saw their reactions, I knew I could never come out myself. I'm not strong enough to go through what Troy went through."

"Your not strong enough? Ryan, you are one of the strongest people I know. Maybe even the strongest. You can do this. Things will all turn out right in the end. You just have to try. Please, Ry, let me talk to Troy and see what he thinks of you. He never has to know how you feel. I just want to talk to him about you." She really hoped Ryan would be ok with this. She knew more than anyone that this was what he needed.

"On one condition. You can talk to Troy about whatever you want, as long as you don't tell him how I feel, if you do one thing for me."

"YES! Anything, I'll do whatever you want! Just name it."

"Tell Sharpay how you feel. Believe it or not, I think you are just what my sister needs in her life."

"Fine. If I have too. But at least let me get to know her a little better. Its been ages since we last talked, let alone were really friends."

"Deal."

A/N: There ya go. Another chapter. I hope everyone liked it. I tried to show how Ryan and Gabriella felt in this one. Review and let me know what you thought. I'll try and have another up either tonight or tomorrow evening. Tootles:)


	4. Troy finds out

_**Thank you to all my reviewers, sorry I haven't gotten back to you all sooner! They mean soooo much to me! This is the first time I have ever let someone else read what I write! I really appreciate all your great reviews! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy:)**_

Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed slowly for everyone. Monday's were always the worst. Only, this Monday, this same old Monday was different. Troy knew something was up when the end of the day bell rang and he made it to his locker without being cornered by any of those basketball jerks. He wondered if it had something to do with what Sharpay and her brother had been talking about this morning. He figured he would just ask her when they met up in the auditorium.

The more Troy thought about it, the more he wondered why Ryan would call his friends off. For almost a years now, they would be waiting for him at his locker. Always taunting him, making fun of him and, as they would say, beat the gay out of him. Even though Troy had never officially came out to anyone, except Sharpay, everyone at East High would act as though his _gayness_, as they all called it, was something they could catch. No one would talk to him in the halls, or in his classes, and the worst part was that all of his teachers acted as if nothing ever happened. The only person who cared about him was Sharpay. She never judged him, even after he came out to her. It used to be that way with Ryan. They were the best of friends. Until one day in junior high when Ryan walked up to Troy and Sharpay and told them that he would no longer be hanging out with them. He told Troy that he never wanted to see or hear from him again and if Sharpay knew what was good for her, she would just leave with him and never speek to Troy again. Of course Sharpay yelled at Ryan and told him he was crazy, that Troy had never done anything to him. Ryan just turned and walked away. That was the last time Troy ever spoke to him. In all these years, he never could figure out what had made Ryan act the way he did. And neither did Sharpay.

"Hey, Troy! Over here! Your late! You were supposed to be at 3:30, not 3:34, where have you been?" Sharpay yelled at Troy. She hated it when he was late.

"So what? Its just 4 minutes? Its not that big of a deal. Not like I missed anything important while I was gone. Sometimes, Pay, I wonder who you would have been in another life. Someone who obsessed over every little thing. Maybe some type of stuck up princess who always dressed in _PINK_ and bossed everyone around. Hey, maybe even an Ice Queen?" Troy knew just what buttons to push on Sharpay to get her going.

"TROY BOLTON, HOW ARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME! ME, DRESS IN PINK...NEVER!" Sharpay yelled at Troy.

"Calm down, Pay. I'm just teasing ya. I know you would never be caught dead wearing pink. Plus, your just too nice to be mean to people." He knew he had to calm her down before she went crazy on him.

"Please, Troy. That is not something to joke about. Its like saying you were a star basketball player or something. Could you ever see that happening? Not in a million years."

"True, oh so true. Why would I ever want to do something like that. Anyway, are we here to play 'what if' or are we gonna work on our auditions? Wait, isn't that Gabriella chick supposed to be here? Where is she?"

"No clue. But if she knew how I felt about people being late, she wouldn't even temp it." She couldn't help it. She hated it when someone was late. It drove her crazy. She just hoped Gabriella had a good excuse for why she was late.

Little did they know that Gabriella had been on time. Just waiting outside the doors. She was too afraid to go in. Ryan was trying everything he could to get her to go in.

"Listen Gabi, you have no idea how much Sharpay hates it when people are late. She is sooo gonna freak out on you. So, please, just go in there to them. I have no idea why your so scared."

"You have no idea? Ryan, its _Sharpay_, isn't that enough of a reason to be scared? She doesn't like me. You know that."

"How do you know she doesn't like you? Has she ever said anything like that before? No and do you know why? Because she doesn't really know you. Now, march your cute little butt in there and get to work on you audition!"

"Awwww, Ryan, if I didn't know you were gay, I might just think you were hitting on me!"

"Sorry, Gabs, nothing but gay in here. I'm just stating a fact. You have a cute butt. But that's not the point. Your stalling. GO!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going..."

"Good, I'll call you later and find out how things went." Ryan was about to walk away, when he felt Gabi grab his arm and start pulling him along with her into the auditorium.

"Nope, sorry. Your going with me. Whether you like it or not, Sharpay is your sister and you know how I feel about you not spending any time with her anymore. Now, I may sound like your Mother, but you are going to go in there, sit down and act civial to her and Troy. Get it, got it, good." She knew she was pushing it, but she couldn't help it. It was time to put her plan into action. She just hoped Ryan wouldn't get too mad at her.

"Gabi, please no. They don't want me in there just as much as I don't want to be in there."

Just as Troy and Sharpay were about to get started, they heard a comotion coming from the far end of the room. When they turned around to see who was making all that noise, they were shocked to see Gabriella pulling a red faced Ryan into the room with her. They caught the end of what she was saying to him.

_"...may sound like your Mother, but you are going to go in there, sit down and act civial to her and Troy. Get it, got it, good."_

Sharpay looked at Troy only to see a faint blush rising in his cheeks. She had thought for a while now that Troy might have feelings for her brother. Although, she couldn't figure out why. Troy knew Ryan was the one calling all the shots when it came to his friends beating him up. She decided she would have to talk to him about it later. Righ now, she wanted to know why Gabriella was pulling Ryan along with her.

"Fine, Gabi, but you owe me. Big time!" Ryan couldn't believe Gabi was making him tag along with her. What was he supposed to do? Just sit around and watch while they sang a bunch of show tunes. He knew he was in for it.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Sharpay couldn't believe what she was seeing. He brother, the basketball star, being pushed around by this tiny little girl, like it was nothing.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Shar. Obviously, I'm being held here against my will." Ryan figured sarcasim was the best way to go.

"Ok, but what I meant was why are you here? That wasn't part of our deal!" It was out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying.

Troy looked at Sharpay like she had grown another head.

"What deal, Sharpay? What is your brother talking about?" If it was what Troy was thinking it was, Sharpay had alot of explaining to do.

_**A/N: Well, there ya go. I thought I might leave you all with a cliffhanger of sorts. evil grin I already have the next chapter written! Its just waiting for me to post it! Yay me! So, if you guys want the next chapter soon, leave me a review and let me know. Anyway, let me know what you thought of the chapter. Good or bad, I just wanna know! Tootles:)**_


	5. Troy tells the truth

Chapter 5

"Um...well, I kinda made a deal with Ryan this morning. That's all." Sharpay prayed he didn't make her tell him.

"What was the deal, Sharpay? Tell me it didn't have something to do with why I wasn't met at my locker by all of your brother's team mates? Tell me you didn't make a deal with him to protect me! I don't need your protection! I can take care of myself!" Troy was getting more mad by the second.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I thought it was a good idea. I know you can take care of yourself but you don't even fight back anymore! You can't keep on letting them hurt you like that! Its like you want them to catch you and beat the shit out of you!" By now, Sharpay was starting to get mad.

"Maybe I do! Maybe I pray for them to be there and can't wait for one of them to land the first punch! Did you ever think that maybe I want them to do it! God, Sharpay! I am so tired of this. So tired of how my life it going. I'M GAY! There, I said. You happy now? Cause I sure as hell ain't! I'm sick and tired of being me. I hate who I am, who I've become. I'm gay and I can't do anything about it. I just want to be normal and I figured that maybe, just maybe if I continued to let them beat me, they might just do what they were aiming for. Maybe they would beat the gay out of me!"

All the while Troy was ranting, he seemed to forget that not only was Gabriella in the room, Ryan was too, listening to every word that came out of his mouth.

"Troy, how can you say that! How can you even think that! You are normal. There is nothing wrong with being gay. How long have you felt this way? Why wouldn't you talk to me about this? I'm your best friend. I love you and nothing will ever change that! Did I start treating you any differently once you had come out to me? No! And I wouldn't. Like I said, there is nothing wrong with being gay." Sharpay couldn't believe Troy actually felt that way. She couldn't believe she never knew either.

"Normal? Me, normal? You must be joking, right? I mean, do you not see how people treat me? I used to have a good life. I used to have friends. Hell, even your brother was my friend. My best friend! And then one day, out of the blue, he walks up to me, calls me a fag and says he never wants to see or talk to me again! How would you feel if someone you considered your best friend did that to you?!"

"What are you talking about? Ryan never called you a fag that day. I was there. I heard everything."

"Wrong, Sharpay. He did call me that. About 30 seconds before you walked up to us and wanted to know what was going on! I just never told you, cuz I never wanted to come between you and your brother!"

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always wanted to know what made Ryan just walk away from them. Now that she knew, she was ready to kill her brother. Troy may have forgotten anyone else was there, but Sharpay sure as heck hadn't!

"RYAN EVANS! HOW DARE YOU! Why would you do that to him? I thought there might have been more to that day than it seemed, but never would I have thought you would be so cruel to him! Why, Ryan? Why would you do that?" Sharpay was in her brother face, yelling at him. She was determined to get the truth out of him. Whether he liked it or not.

By now, Troy had remembered Ryan and Gabriella were in the room with them. He couldn't believe he had said all of that with them in the room.

"Oh my god. You heard everything I said, didn't you? Of course you did. Your standing right beside us. How could I be so stupid. Like you even care! Its your fault! I was your friend and then all of the sudden you decide you don't like me anymore and drop me like I was never there. Do you have any idea how bad you hurt me that day? Of course you don't! You don't care!" Troy needed to get this off of his chest. For the past 5 years, he had held it in. Never talking about it to anyone. He needed to know why Ryan would do that to him.

"Yeah, Ryan. Why? Why would you be that mean too him? Its not you. Your not a mean person. I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone. I don't understand why you would do that to someone who you had been friends with since birth." Gabi couldn't understand it. She wanted to know, not only for herself, but for Troy too.

"Christ! Why don't you call just gang up on me! I was 12 when that happenend. You would think you'd all be over it by now. I was young and stupid and let my friends talk me into doing something I never wanted to do." Ryan was trying to defend hisself, but never meant for them to know that it was his friends who had talked him into dropping Troy.

"Your friends? What do they have to do with anything?" Sharpay asked him, still slightly yelling at him.

"If you will stop yelling at me, I might just tell you."

"Fine, but this had better be good." Gabi was just as mad as Troy and Sharpay.

_**A/N: Alrighty, there ya go. Another chapter. Looks like another cliffy. I didn't mean it that way, I just thought this was the best place to stop at or else this chapter was gonna turn out to be way tooooo long. I have the next 2 chapters written, so the more reviews I get, the faster I will update...:D Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Like always, I don't care if its good or bad, I just wannt hear what you think:) Tootles!**_


	6. Flashback

Chapter 6

_**--Flashback 5 years--**_

_Ryan was on his way to his next class, which he had with his best friend and his sister, Troy and Sharpay. He couldn't wait to get there. He had something he really needed to talk to them about. Something he had never told anyone before. He just hoped they didn't hate him. He wasn't exactly sure about it either, but he knew this was who he was. Ryan Evans was..is..and always would be gay. He had finally accepted it about a month ago. What made him accept it? Simple...he had a crush. A very strong crush on someone very close to him. Who, you ask. None other than his best friend, Troy Bolton. He was terrified that once his sister and Troy knew, they would hate him. But he knew this was something he had too do. _

_Ryan turned the corner to go to his locker when, Chad and Jason, two boys on the basketball team stopped him. He wasn't really friends with either of them, but since he had tried out for the team, he knew he would have to try and get along with them._

_"Hey. Ryan, right?" asked Chad._

_"Yeah, Chad. What's up? Something wrong? I'm kinda late for something. I need to catch up with my sister and Troy before class starts." Ryan hated being late. He always like being early for his classes._

_"Yeah, dude. We need to talk to you about something. You tried out for the team the other day, right?" The other one, Jason, asked him._

_"Yes, Jason, I did. You were there, remember? Seriously guys, what's this all about?" Ryan was starting to get annoyed._

_"Well, here's the thing. You made the team. God knows why, but you made it. Not that we really have a problem with you being on the team, but your gonna have to make some changes. Or else, your time on the team will be very, and I do mean very, short." _

_"O...k...Chad. I mean, yeah, I'm glad I'm on the team. But you can't make me change anything just cause I'm on the team now. Your not the coach." Ryan threw back at him._

_"No, I'm not, but incase you didn't notice, my father is the coach. So, all I have to do is tell him to find some lame ass reason to kick you off the team. Unless you do what we want you too. Got it?" _

_"What are you talking about? What do you want me to do? How bad could it be? Go ahead, lay it on me." Ryan seriously wondered what they could want._

_"Alright, here's the thing. We want you to drop those two freaks you call friends. If your gonna be a b-ball player, you can not have them hanging around you. It will majorly hurt your image which will in turn hurt ours. Plus, that Troy dude is the biggest fag we have ever seen. And don't even get us started on your sister. I mean, can you say 'slut'?!" Chad and Jason both laughed at what Chad had just said. _

_"What? How dare you talk about them like that! That's my sister for pete's sake! My twin sister! She's 12, not 21! And Troy is not gay. I've known him my whole life. You guys need to get a life. I'm not doing any of that!" Ryan couldn't believe they were saying these things._

_"Oh you sure as heck will. Your gonna drop them or we're gonna drop you. Its your choice. Make a wise one." _

_"Is that a threat, Jason? You guys must be outta your minds! I'm outta here." Ryan turned to leave, but was caught off guard as Chad threw a punch his way._

_"Shit, Chad! What's your deal?" Ryan was stunned. Seemed like they meant business._

_"My deal is this...either drop them or expect that everyday your on the team and still friends with them. Or maybe instead of you getting beat up, we just take it out on the little fag and slut!" Chad had a very scary look in his eyes._

_"DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN TROY!...OR SHARPAY! THEY HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHNG TO ANY OF YOU! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Ryan yelled as loud as his lungs would allow._

_"Oh, really. What are you, some kind of fag lover? Wait, your not a fag lover, your a FAG! How did I miss it? Your got the hots for Bolton, don't you? Oh my god! Wait til everyone in school finds out!" Chad was laughing so hard, he was doubled over._

_"What? I'm not a fag! Your crazy! He's just my friend. Our parents were friends and we've always grew up together. Friends, that all!" Ryan prayed they believed him. It seemed he was going to have to do the one thing he never wanted to do. He didn't even want to think about not being friends with Troy and his sister, for Christ's sake._

_"The do it. Drop them like they were never anything to you. And do it today. Or else your pretty little sister might turn out to be a slut for real."_

_"Guys, please don't make me do this. Please. Anything but that." Ryan begged them._

_"Nope. Those are the terms. Either you drop 'em or we drop them. Everyday. For as long as we feel like it. So, what's it gonna be, Ryan?" Jason asked, already knowing the answer._

_"Fine. I'll do it. But they aren't gonna believe I'm just going to stop being friends with them." _

_"Then make them believe it. Make it very believeable. Call Bolton a fag! That'll get his attention." Chad said._

_"What? No, I can't. He's not and that's mean."_

_"You got no choice in the matter. We'll be watching. Do it soon." And with that, Chad and Jason walked away, leaving a very stunned Ryan in their wake._

_Ryan had no clue what he was going to do. After what felt like an eternity of just standing there stairing into space, Ryan decided to do it and get it over with. He couldn't risk those guys hurting his sister and Troy. He walked through the halls til he came to Troy's locker. Troy was there but Ryan didn't see Sharpay anywhere. _

_"**Its now or never**." Ryan thought to himself._

_"Hey Ryan, what's up?" Troy asked._

_"Listen, fag...we gotta talk." Ryan said, sounding as cold as ice._

_"Wha...Ryan? What did you just call me?" Troy asked, his voice breaking._

_"You heard me. I called you a fag. Now listen..." That's as far as he got before Sharpay walked up to them._

_"Hey guys. Troy, what's wrong?! Ryan? What's going on?" Sharpay was almost yelling._

_"From this day on, I never want to talk to you or see you again. Got it Troy? And if you know what's good for you Sharpay, you'll walk away from him too." _

_"Ryan, what's wrong with you? Walk away? Your kidding right? Troy's my best friend. I'm not going anywhere!" Sharpay couldn't believe what her own brother was saying._

_"Fine then, Shar. Since you won't drop Troy, I no longer want anything to do with you either. We may be brother and sister and live in the same hosue, but you had better stay away from me. Got it?" And with that, Ryan turned and walked away, leaving two very stunned people behind him._

_"Troy, what happened? What did he say to you before I got here?" Sharpay asked, trying to fight the tears that were starting to fall._

_"Nothing, Pay, not one thing."_

_And with that Troy turned and ran. He ran all the way home. Crying. Screaming. Wanting to know how Ryan had found out he was gay. He thought he hid it. Obviously not good enough._

_**--End flashback--**_

**A/N: So there ya go. Another chapter. I thought I would make this whole chapter a flashback showing you all what really happened that day. I hope you liked it. I have the next chapter started. Its gonna be Ryan telling Sharpay, Gabi and Troy what happened, only he might leave out a few minor details--**_him being gay_**--and hearing their reactions to everything. :) Feedback is always welcomed, the good and the bad! Tootles:)**


	7. An explination and a song

**_Even though I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter(cries), I decided I would go ahead and post the next chapter. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 7

Ryan knew he had was going to have to tell his sister and Troy what really happened that day. He just didn't know if he was ready to tell them the whole story. Its not like he was ashamed of being gay, he was just scared. He saw what Troy went through day after day, hell, he caused most of the problems. But what Troy, Sharpay and even Gabriella didn't know was that Ryan wasn't exactly the one behind his team mates beating Troy up everyday. In the beginning, Ryan was the one who got the beatings. The only reason they stopped beating him up was because they saw how good of a basketball player he was and didn't want to risk their star player not being able to play because one of them punched him too hard the day before. Once it got around school that Troy was gay, they knew they had someone new to push around. Ryan never said anything because he didn't want to be the one they took out their anger on. Ryan was a coward and he knew it. The only reason Troy didn't get caught at his locker by them today, was because Ryan threatened to quite he team. He knew since it was so close to the play offs, they would do anything he wanted to make sure he stayed on the team.

"Get on with it Ryan. What really happened that day?" The more Sharpay thought about it, the more she got mad. How dare someone threaten Ryan into doing something he never wanted to do. She was praying he named names, because she might just have to pay them a little visit later.

"Alright, you want to know so bad, well, I'll tell you. And just so you now, I'm not proud of what I did that day. Believe it or not, it hurt me too. Both of you were my best friends. Hell, Shar, you're my sister and I acted as though I didn't even know you. I hate myself everyday for letting them talk me into it. I just wanted to be on the team so bad."

"The team? You mean to tell me the reason you stopped being our friend was because you made the basketball team?" Sharpay couldn't believe it.

"No, Shar, not exactly. Please, just listen for a minute. Maybe once I tell you what happened to me that day, you'll understand. Anyway, I was on my way to meet up with you and Troy. I stopped by my locker first to grab a book or something and when I got there, Chad and Jason were waiting on me. They said I had made the team and since I had, I would have to start making some changes." Ryan started, being very careful not to give his secret away.

"Ok, so they wanted you to change some things. What was so bad it made you treat us like dirt for 5 years?" Sharpay knew there had to be more. However, she wasn't prepared to hear what Ryan was about to tell her.

"No, you don't get it. They didn't want me to change anything about myself, except who I hung out with. They said that if I hung around you guys, it would make them look bad. They said no one on their team was going to hang around a 'fag' and 'slut'."

"What? Ryan, we were 12. How could they think that?"

"I know, sis. That's what I told them and that's when Chad punched me. He said that's what would happen to me everyday I was on the team and still friends with you guys."

"My god, Ryan. They threatened you?" This time it was Gabi who spoke, seeing as both Troy and Sharpay were oddly silent.

"Yeah. But even after they threatened me, I told them I didn't care and wasn't going to stop being your friends, they kinda changed their minds. They said instead of beating me up everyday, they would take it out on Troy and turn Sharpay into a real slut. I couldn't let that happen. So, that's when I told them I would do it. They said they would be watching me and to do it soon. So, I decided to do it then. I saw Troy at his locker and decided it was now or never. I walked over to him and made the biggest mistake of my life." Ryan hoped they didn't ask to many questions. He didn't know what else to say except...

"...I'm sorry. I never meant for things to go as far as they did. I've always regretted what happened that day." Ryan finished, hoping they would forgive him, knowing he didn't deserve it.

"Wow. I wish you would have explained things to us. Maybe these past 5 years wouldn't have been so hard."

"I know, Shar and I'm sorry. If I could go back and change it, I would."

Throughout everything Ryan said, Troy never said a word. He was taking everything in. He couldn't believe some of the things Ryan was saying. It was all so confusing. At least now, he knew what really happened that day. He just wondered what things were going to be like now. Would they all just go back to being friends? Did Ryan even want to be his friend anymore? Probably not. No one wanted to be friends with him, well, except Sharpay.

"Troy, earth to Troy! Hey! Where'd you go? I was saying your name for like a minute."

"Sorry, Pay. I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"Ryan was talking to you, not me."

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" Ryan was actually talking to him now. I guess that answered one of his questions.

"No, **_I'm_** sorry. That's what I said. I'm sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything."

"You're right. I didn't do anything. I almost understand why you did it now. What I don't understand is why you let it go on for 5 years? Was it because you found out I was gay and really didn't want to have anything to do with me?" Troy knew it was lame but he wanted to know. Needed to know if what he felt 5 years ago might have been true. You see, 5 years ago, when Troy and Ryan were still best friends, Troy had thought there might be a possibility Ryan was gay. But after what had happened that day, he figured Ryan had found out _he_ was gay and was disgusted by it.

"I was scared. That's what it came right down to. I was to scared to stand up for myself and my best friends. Well, not anymore. After today, no one will bother you, Troy. Not as long as they want me to be a part of their team. They wouldn't do anything to mess with their chance of wining state."

Sharpay wondered if there was more to the story than what Ryan was telling them. She felt like he was leaving something out. Something important. Deciding now was not the time to bring it up, she figured she would have to have a little sit down with her brother later. She would get it out of him. She knew she would.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but this sure has been a lot to take in. And I wasn't even around when it all happened." Gabriella had only moved to their town in their Freshman year of high school.

Sharpay thought now just as good a time as any to talk to Gabriella. Someone need to change the subject and she was just the person to do it. Give them all some time to process everything they had learned that day.

"So true. And weren't we supposed to be helping you with an audition? We've been here for over an hour now and I haven't even heard you sing yet." Sharpay turned to Gabriella and asked. She decided if things were going to change, she may as well start the process. After all, Gabi didn't seem as bad as she had once thought she was. And it didn't hurt that she was just so darn cute when she bossed Ryan around.

"Too true, Sharpay. All this talking has tired me out. I don't want to talk anymore, I want to sing. Singing always makes me feel better. I know Ryan probably told you I was shy and its true, but not to the extent I let him believe I was. Sorry, Ryan." She turned and smiled at him.

"Ok then. Go for it. Show us what you got girl!" Sharpay hoped it would help lighten the mood between the boys. She could see how uncomfortable they were around one another. Hopefully things would start to change.

"Alright then. You may not know the song I'm about to sing, but its one of my favorites. Its not exactly what you would call a 'happy' song either. Anyway, here goes nothing...

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company **_

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

Once she was finished singing, she looked out to see three very stunned faces staring back at her.

"Uh...did I forget to mention that I wasn't shy at all and that I had a really, _really_ good singing voice?"

"Um...YES!" Ryan, Troy and Sharpay all said at once.

"Oops."

**A/N: Well, there ya go. Another chapter! For those of you who don't know the song, its 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna. Not exactly sure if the song fits this chapter, but I thought I would put it in here anyways. I absolutely love the song! Anyway, I rewrote this chapter 3 times til I got this outcome. Hopefully, everyone will like it. Leave me a review and let me know. As always, good or bad reviews are welcome. Tootles:)**


	8. Troy's song

**_Thanks to everyone who left a review. I really like this chapter. It turned out better than I thought it was going to. I rewrote it twice and liked this ending the best. Hopefully you will too. :)_**

Chapter 8

"Gabi, where did you learn to sing like that?" To say Ryan was stunned would be an understatment. He knew Gabriella could sing, but he had never heard her sing like that. Hell, he had never heard anyone sing like that.

"I took a few vocal lessons when I was younger. Took some breathing lessons. After about a month of the lessons, the vocal coach said I didn't need them anymore. He said I was born a natural. I've been singing ever since. I just don't sing around a lot of people."

"Well, you should. You have an amazing voice. You would be so good in the winter musical." Troy was just as amazed as Ryan seemed to be.

"Thanks. You guys are actually the first ones to hear me really sing. Other than my Mom, that is. She always said I was good and I knew I was to an extint, but I was still scared. Seems all that I was scared of is gone. So, do you think I would have a chance to be in the musical?"

"A chance? Gabriella, once Mrs. Darbus hears your audition, you'll take the lead right out from under me!" It was true, Sharpay knew with a voice like that, she didn't stand a chance landing the role of lead actress.

"Sharpay, no! I didn't intend to take your spot. I just thought it would be fun to audition. I don't want to take it away from you."

"You wouldn't be taking anything away from me. The part would go to the better audition. If it turned out to be you, then so be it. And don't think I would be angry. I want whats best for the musical. I've had my share of leading roles, now its your turn."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can always just forget about it."

"No, I'm sure. You have to audition. Its time this school sees what you're made of. Not only a genius, but an awesome singer as well. I can't wait to see their faces when you take the stage."

"What about you? Are you still going to audition?"

"Well, duh! Just because you might beat me out of the lead, doesn't mean I'm not gonna sing!" Sharpay smiled brightly at Gabriella.

"Good. So, Troy, what are you going to sing? I mean, I've never actually heard you sing, but Ryan says you have an amazing voice." Gabi really hoped Ryan wouldn't kill her for saying that. Even though it was true. She remembered Ryan mentioning one day that Troy had a voice that could melt anyone's heart. She knew if Ryan were ever to admit his feeling to Troy, she would need to give him a few good nudges.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Ryan wasn't really mad, he was scared of what Troy's reaction would be.

Turning to Troy, Ryan saw a look of utter disbelief on his face. It was true, Ryan did think Troy had an amaing voice. He had been in the auditorium one day after school looking for a place to hide from Chad and Jason, when he noticed someone coming from the far end of the stage. Once he realized it was Troy, he decided to stick around and see what was going to happen. After a few minutes, Troy sat down at the piano and started to play. After a while, he started singing too. Ryan was mezmorised. He knew Troy was in all the school productions, so it only made sense for him to be able to sing. He didn't recognize the song at all. All he knew was that Troy Bolton had the voice of an Angel.

"When did you hear me sing, Ryan?" Troy asked, already knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Um..it was about a year ago. I was hiding from Chad and Jason when you came in and started to sing. I didn't mean to evesdrop, but once I heard you start singing, I just couldn't walk away." He really hoped he was giving his secret away.

"I remember. I saw you in the back of the room. I just didn't realize you stuck around and listened. Had you ever heard that song before?" Troy asked, knowing he hadn't.

"No, but it was beautiful. It matched your voice perfectly." Ryan knew he was blushing, he just hoped no one pointed it out.

"The reason you've never heard that song before, is because I wrote it. I wrote it 5 years ago." That was only half true. Troy did write that song 5 years ago, he just left out the part where he wrote the song about Ryan.

"Troy, what song are you talking about? I never knew you wrote a song! How come you haven't let me hear it yet? Five years is a long time to have a song written and not let anyone hear it. Why won't you let anyone hear you sing it?" Sharpay couldn't believe he had written a song and never let her hear it. She really wanted to hear that song. Maybe she could talk him into singing it for them.

"Its a very personal song. There is a reason no one has ever heard it. One might jump to conclusions after hearing it. Anyway, its called 'When there was Me and You'. I never meant to write a song, but it had been a really horrible day at school, I got home and went straight to my room. I just picked up a pen and started writing. I ended up with something that means more to me than I ever thought a song could."

"Sing it. Please." Gabriella beat Sharpay to it. She wanted to hear the song just as much as Sharpay did. If she was right, then this song was just the things to get Ryan to admit his feelings to Troy. She knew Ryan wanted to hear it again too, so she decided to ask. Asking never hurt anyone.

"I don't know about that. I mean, other than Ryan hearing it, I've never let anyone else hear it before. I'm not sure what people would say."

"I've heard you sing a million times. You have an amazing voice. Please, sing for us. Please." Sharpay knew begging would get her everywhere. It always got her what she wanted from Troy.

"Yeah, Troy, sing the song. What I got to hear was really good." Ryan hoped he would sing, he really wanted to hear the end of the song. He had left before Troy had finished singing that day, for fear he would see him and get angry.

"Well...ok, since you all asked so nicely. But once I'm done, I want all of your honest opinions, got it?"

"Yep."

"Sure."

"Deal."

"Alright, here goes nothing." Troy walked over to the piano and sat down. He didn't need his lyric page. He had sang his song so many times, he had every lyric and not memorized.

_**It's funny when you find yourself**_

_**Looking from the outside**_

_**I'm standing here**_

_**But all I want is to be over there**_

_**Why did I let myself believe**_

_**Miracle's could happen**_

_**'Cause now I have to pretend**_

_**That I don't really care**_

_**I thought you were my fairytale**_

_**My dream when I'm not sleeping**_

_**A wish upon a star that's coming true**_

_**But everybody else could tell**_

_**That I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**When there was me and you**_

_**I swore I knew the melody**_

_**That I heard you singing**_

_**And when you smiled**_

_**You made me feel**_

_**Like I could sing along**_

_**But then you went and chaged the words**_

_**Now my heart is empty**_

_**I'm only left with used-to-be's **_

_**And once upon a song**_

_**Now, I know you're not y fairytale**_

_**And dreams are meant for sleeping**_

_**And wishes on a star**_

_**Just don't come true**_

_**'Cause now even I can tell**_

_**That I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**Because I liked the view**_

_**When there was me and you**_

_**I can't believe that I could be so blind**_

_**It's like you were floating**_

_**While I was falling**_

_**And I didn't mind**_

_**Because I liked the view**_

_**I thought you felt it too**_

_**When there was me and you**_

Troy finished the last note of his song and turned around to look at his friends faces. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. There, staring at him with tears running down his face, was Ryan. Ryan Evans was crying. Crying because of Troy's song. He couldn't believe it. He looked over to Sharpay and Gabriella and saw that they too were crying.

That's when it hit him. He knew. Ryan knew that song was for him. Hell, he knew it was about him. Troy did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

**A/N: Well, there ya go. Another chapter. I thought this would be the best place to stop at. I know its kind of a cliffhanger, but hey, hopefully you'll review telling me you want more. This chapter took me alot longer to write. I wanted it to be just right. Hopefully you'll think it is. So, like always, leave me a review, good or bad, I just wanna know what you think. Oh and of course you know the song, but just incase you don't, it's "When there was Me and You" by Gabriella Montez from the movie _HSM_...:-D I thought the song was _PERFECT_ for Troy and Ryan, don't you?? So, anyway, until next time, Tootles:) **


	9. Brother and Sister together again

Chapter 9

Troy didn't know what else to do. So, he ran. He ran right out of the school. He kept running til he felt like his legs were going to fall off. When he caught his breath and took time to look around, he saw that he had ran all the way to the park. He decided that since it was a nice, warm fall afternoon, he would find a quiet place to sit. He needed to think about things. It was more likely than not, that Ryan knew about his feelings now. How could you not after listening to his song. Anyone would be blind not to see it. He was terrified. He had no idea what he was going to do now. For now though, he was going to sit here, under this giant willow tree and think. After all, he had a lot to think about.

_Meanwhile, back at the high school..._

"What just happened here?" Sharpay whispered to Gabriella.

"I do believe that your best friend just admitted he was in love with your brother." Gabi couldn't be more happy. Troy had beaten her too it. She was hoping Troy might have feelings for Ryan but after hearing that song, there was no doubt in her mind. Troy was in love with Ryan and had been for years. He was heartbroken over what Ryan had done to him five years ago but had somehow managed to come to terms with it. Now, all she was worried about was how Ryan was taking it.

"What? Troy in love with Ryan!? Oh thank God! I thought I was just imagining things!" Sharpay was ecstatic. She was hoping something like this would happen. She always though Troy and Ryan would be good together, but after Ryan had stopped being their friend, she decided she was just imagining things. Turns out, maybe she was right after all.

"So, what happens now? Should we go after Troy?"

"Yeah, I think we should. But how about you go on ahead and let me talk with my brother for a few minutes. We'll catch up with you. Just call his cell if you find him."

"Ok, but where should I look?" Gabi didn't know Troy well enough to know where he might run too.

"The park. He always ends up there when he needs to be alone and think. Under the big willow tree at the far end. Talk to him. Maybe you can help him right now more than I could. You've been around Ryan more than me these last few years. You know what he's thinking. Help Troy understand."

"No problem. What are you going to talk to Ryan about?"

"His feelings for Troy. And before you deny that he has any, don't. I saw the look on his face while Troy was singing. He's a man in love. Anyone could see it. I think that's why Troy ran. He saw something in Ryan's eyes that terrified him. Anyway, I want to hear it from my brother how he feels about Troy. He was there for me when Ryan wasn't and I will not sit by and let Troy be hurt by Ryan again. I love them both and want them to be happy. Hopefully, they can be happy together."

"Alright, I'm out. I'll call soon. Do you want to meet us there?"

"Sure. But we'll give you sometime to talk to Troy alone."

While Sharpay and Gabriella were in their discussion, Ryan was still sitting where he was when Troy ran out. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. All this time, Troy felt the same way about him. What was he going to do? He knew it wouldn't take much for him to fall madly in love with Troy. But to hear it through a song that Troy had written for him, _about him_, it was unbelievable. He just couldn't figure out why he ran.

"He was scared. I mean, that's what your wondering, right? Why did Troy run out of here like his life depended on it? He was scared of what he saw in your eyes. Now, do you want to tell me what he saw or should I just throw it out there?" She knew the only way to get him to admit it was to push it out of him. Even after all this time, she still knew how her twin brother worked.

"What are you talking about, Sharpay? Saw what in my eyes?"

"Ok, if that's how you want to play it. Your in love with Troy. There, I said it. And guess what? The world didn't come to an end. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. What did Troy see when he looked at you?"

"Love. He saw love. And it obviously scared the shit out of him. Is this what you want to hear? That not only is your brother gay, but he's also in love with your best friend? And here's another one for ya, I have been for 5 years! That's what I was going to talk to him about that day. The same day I was ready to tell Troy how I felt, I ended up destroying him. I broke his heart and didn't even know it."

"Ok, first, calm down. Did you think I wouldn't accept you for being gay? I mean, hello, my best friend is gay. Your my brother, Ryan and I love you. I only want you to be happy and if Troy makes you happy, then I don't understand the problem."

"I'm scared, alright? Is that what you want me to say? I was scared of anyone finding out and treating me like they treated Troy. I'm a coward and I know it."

Sharpay decided it was time she came clean. Maybe if she told Ryan her secret, he would feel better about her knowing his.

"You wanna know something about me, Ryan? You're not the only one with a secret. I have my own, ya know. I'm scared too. Its not something I have told anyone, not even Troy. So, do you want to know what it is?"

"Sure, Sharpay. I mean, what could it be? Your favorite color is really pink?"

"Ok, first, NO! And second, I'm bi. Just like you. And wanna know something else, I like someone. She is the prettiest, smartest, most beautiful girl I have ever seen and just like you, I'm afraid of what people would say if they found out. But I trust you enough to tell you. Five years is a long time to go without talking to each other and I plan on changing that right now. I want us to be friends again, and friends trust each other enough to tell them things like this."

"You're a lesbian? Wow, I so did not see that one coming!"

"Ok, Ryan, you sounded so gay right then! But seriously, I'm bi. I like guys and girls, leaning more towards girls. What do you think about that?"

"Its cool. A shocker, but I'm fine with it. So, who is your mystery girl? Maybe someone I know."

"You have no idea. But we aren't here to talk about me and my problems. I want to know what you plan on doing now that you know how Troy feels about you? You may be my brother and I do love you, but Troy was there for me when I needed him and I will not just stand back and let you crush him again."

"I never wanted to hurt him, Sharpay. You have to understand that. I never wanted to hurt either one of you. I would give anything to go back and change everything. I would gladly give up that stupid basketball team if it meant I could have you and Troy back in my life."

"Good. Glad to hear it. But you still haven't told me what you're going to do. I know you have feelings for him and after his performance up there, its safe to say he has feelings for you. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"I want to be with Troy. That's what you want to hear, right? I hope so, because its true. I've wanted him for so long. I just never thought I would ever have a chance with him. Not after the way I've treated you guys."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. You have to talk to him. If I know Troy like I think I do, then right at this very moment, he is beating himself up for singing that song. He's terrified that you're going to hate him. You have to show him its not true."

"Got anything in mind. Its going to take a lot more than just telling him to get him to realize just how much I care about him. I need to show him. I remember how thick headed he used to be. I can almost bet that he still is. Help me out here, sis. Please. I want him to know how I feel. Heck, I want everyone to know. I'm tired of hiding it."

"Wait a minute. You want to come out to everyone? Ryan, are you sure? You just go through saying you were scared of being treated like Troy was. Are you ready for this? Cause its going to be huge when you come out."

"I think I'm ready. I want to do this for Troy. So, can you help me?"

"Ya know what. I think I have the perfect idea."

"Really? What is it?"

"How long has it been since you've sang in front of a large crowd?"

"At least 5 or 6 years, why? What does that have to do with me showing Troy how I really feel?"

"Because, big brother, you are going to audition for the winter musical. And your song of choice will show your feeling for Troy. You're coming out with a bang in front of the whole school!"

Ryan wondered if he had just gotten into more than he could handle.

**A/N: There ya go. Another chapter. Hope you like it. Its not my best, but it seems like its all I can come up with right now. But anyways, feedback is always welcomed, good or bad, I just wanna know. Tootles:)**


	10. Gabi's secret

**_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all! Anywho..on with the story..._**

Chapter 10

Gabriella really hoped Troy was where Sharpay said he was. If not, then she was screwed. Thank goodness she didn't have to worry long because as soon as she got to the park, she spotted the willow tree Sharpay mentioned. Under the tree sat Troy. She really hoped he was ok with her being there. They had spoken a few times since she had moved to town 4 years ago, but not enough to know him.

Walking up behind him, Gabriella tried not to scare him as she spoke.

"Hey, Troy."

Troy spun around at the sound of someone's voice. Thinking it would be Sharpay that ended up finding him, he was a little startled when it turned out to be Gabriella.

"Uh, hey. How did you find me?"

"Sharpay told me when you were upset you always ended up running to the park. She said to look for the giant willow tree at the far end. And well, here I am. So, are you ok?"

"Um...to tell you the truth, no, I'm not."

"I understand. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it. I know we haven't exactly been friends but Ryan always said I was a good listener. So, if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks, Gabi. Um, I mean, if its alright to call you Gabi, that is."

"Sure, Troy. That's what all my friends call me. I want us to be friends."

"Friends? Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not the best at being someone's friend. I mean, once people found out I was gay, they didn't exactly want to be friends with me. Not that I can blame them. Sharpay is the only real friend I've ever had, I mean, once Ryan stopped hanging out with us. She was the only one who stuck by me when I came out."

"I know and I'm sorry. I saw how everyone was treating you. I felt really bad about everything. I even talked to Ryan about it. I asked him if there was anything he could do about everyone. He said he wished he could. He just never explained everything to me. But, I didn't come here to talk about me and Ryan, I came to talk to you about you and Ryan. Troy, your song was beautiful. Why did you run away once you were finished?"

"Why would I want to stick around and be humiliated? When I saw that look in his eyes, I knew he knew my song was about him. I wrote it the day he called me a fag and walked out of our lives. I didn't know what else to do. I was in love with him. And I almost thought he felt the same for me. I just never understood why he did what he did that day. Now that I do, I don't know how I feel about it. I mean, I know I love him. But he's straight and I'll never have a chance with him. It hurts knowing that."

"Believe me. I know better than anyone how you feel. Listen, Troy, I know we aren't exactly the best of friends, but if I were to tell you something, could you keep it to yourself? I mean, Ryan is the only person who knows and I think maybe if I told you, if could help you see that I am in the same situation as you."

"Same situation? Gabi, what are you talking about? What...are you in love with someone who is not only straight but they hate your guts too?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Wait, what? Your gay?"

"Yeah, Troy, I am. I've known I liked girls for almost 6 years now. And believe me when I say it was as much a shock to me as it was to you."

"Wow. Ok, so, I know I'm about to sound so gay right now, but _who do you like_? Cause, I know you like someone. If you didn't I highly doubt you would have brought that up. So, spill, _girlfriend_, who are you in love with?"

"Ok, one, you're right, that was sooo gay! And two, if I tell you, you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone. I trust you. So, promise you won't tell?"

"Absolutely. Now, spill!"

"Its Sharpay."

"Wait a minute. What?! You like Sharpay? My best friend Sharpay? Ryan's sister Sharpay?"

"Yes, Troy. How many other Sharpay's do you know?"

"None, but that's not the point. Wait, you said Ryan knew. Does he know its Sharpay?"

"Yeah, he does. Wanna know the funny part? Ryan thought he if got Sharpay to help me with and audition, we would get closer and maybe something would happen between us. Silly, huh?"

"Actually, its not as silly as you think. I mean, its not like Sharpay has said anything to me about it, but I've seen her watch you. When she thinks no one is looking, me included, she's usually sneaking looks at you."

"Are you serious? You must be joking, right?"

"Nope, not one bit. I think she likes you."

"Ok, that's a lot to take in. And its not the reason I came here either. I'm here to talk to you about Ryan and how he feels about you."

"Feels about me? What are you talking about? Ryan's straight, isn't he?"

"That's something you need to talk to Ryan about. And I really think you should talk to him. So, how about I give Sharpay a call on her cell phone and see where they want to meet us at. I think we all have a lot of talking to do."

"I guess so. You're his best friend, so if anyone should know him, its you. Give 'em a call."

"Alright. But just so you know...if something were to happen between you and Ryan, just know that Sharpay and I would have your backs. We love you both. Things would turn out fine. Just talk to him and see what he has too say. That's all I'm asking."

"Sure, Gabi. Whatever you say."

**A/N: Ok, just so everyone knows, I am not very happy with the way this chapter turned out. Its not my best. I know that, but hopefully, you'll like it enough to review. Good or bad, I just want to know. Tootles. :)**


	11. Loving the EvansTwins

_**Thank you to everyone who left a review. I'm so glad everyone is liking this story so much. Anyway, onto the next chapter!..:)**_

Chapter 11

Once Gabriella called Sharpay they had decided to meet at Ryan and Sharpay's house. Neither girl knew what would happen once they all got together, they just hoped for the best.

"Hey, Troy, I just got off the phone with Sharpay. She says we can meet them at her house. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure. There's no point in putting off the inevitable. I'm gonna have to face Ryan anyway, so I may as well do it now."

"Everything's going to be alright. You'll see. Once you and Ryan talk and work things out, everything will be ok."

"I hope you're right. I miss hanging out with Ryan. Although, I'm sure now that he knows how I feel about him, I really won't want to have anything to do with me. I can't really blame him."

"I promise you, Troy, Ryan isn't going to react the way you think he is, now come one. I told Sharpay we'd be there in 15 minutes. She was going to order some pizza so we can talk while we eat. Cause, I don't know about you, but I'm starved!"

"Alright, let's go."

Since Ryan and Sharpay's house wasn't too far from the park, they decided to just walk. There was no need to walk all the way back to the school, get her car and drive to their house. Gabi just hoped Sharpay had managed to talk to sense into Ryan. She knew Sharpay knew about Ryan's feelings for Troy by now.

Once they arrived at Ryan and Sharpay's house, Troy knew he couldn't put off talking Ryan for long. He was terrified of how Ryan was going to react to his song and the fact that Troy had major feelings for him.

They didn't have to wait long, because before he even had the chance to knock, Ryan opened the door. Troy just stood there, starring at him. If it wasn't for Gabi grabbing his arm and pulling him in the house, he probably would have stayed out there on their front porch all night.

"Come on, Troy. Don't just stand there. I can smell the pizza and I'm starving."

"Alright already. Calm down. Its not like its going to grow legs and run away."

Troy walked right passed Ryan and into the kitchen where he knew Sharpay was, already eating the pizza.

"Hey, Pay. Gonna save any for us?"

"TROY!! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! So has Ryan! Don't you ever run off like that again, do you hear me?!"

"Geezz, Pay, calm down. You knew exactly where I was. You told Gabi I was in the park, so don't try and act all motherly on me."

"Ok, fine. So, I knew you were in the park. Big deal. You still shouldn't have run out like you did."

"Yes, I did have to run. You saw the look in your brother's eyes. He hates me now more than he did before. I have completely ruined any chance at having him back in my life...as my friend. I mean, how stupid could I have been. Singing that song in front of him! And I just had to listen to you and Gabi! You both talked me into singing it, knowing exactly what was going to happen."

Troy didn't take notice that Ryan and Gabi had walked in behind him. He was to intent on yelling at Sharpay to pay any attention to who else was in the room.

"How could we? Neither of us had ever heard that song! So, don't you stand there and throw accusations out at me! I only want you too be happy! And if my brother makes you happy then what is the problem?"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! What's the problem?! How about the fact that your brother is as straight as they come!"

Ryan figured now was as good a time as any to let Troy know he was in the room.

"Um, Troy. That's not exactly true."

Troy jumped at hearing Ryan's voice. He made a move to run again, only to be blocked by Gabriella and Sharpay both.

"Oh, no you don't Troy Bolton! You aren't going anywhere! You and Ryan are going to talk. And I do mean talk! I thought you were smarter than this! Did you not see Ryan crying when you finished your song? What did you think those tears meant? He was shocked, yes, but not mad! Idiot!"

Troy knew Sharpay meant business when she used his last name.

"Now, I want you to turn around and go with Ryan up to his room and talk! Do you understand me? And I had better not see your face until you both have everything worked out! And as for you Ryan Nicholas Evans, you are going to take Troy upstairs and tell him the truth! I want to hear plenty of talking! Got it, now, GO!"

Troy turned and followed Ryan out of the kitchen. He had no idea what to expect. What could Ryan have meant when he said that wasn't exactly true. Ryan couldn't be gay, could he? All he knew was, he sure as hell didn't want Sharpay yelling at him anymore. She was scary when she meant business.

He followed Ryan into his room. Looking around he noticed not much had changed since the last time he was here. Granted, he had been to his house many times over the years, just never anywhere near Ryan's room. While Ryan sat down on his bed, Troy decided to keep his distance and sit in the chair closet to the window. It had always been his favorite place to sit when he was still friends with Ryan.

_Back to the kitchen with Sharpay and Gabriella..._

"So, do you think they will talk?"

"If I know them like I think I do, Ryan is probably sitting on his bed, waiting for Troy to say something first and Troy is sitting in his chair by the window too afraid to say anything."

Sharpay knew her boys and she knew how things would be going at the moment. She also knew it was going to be a long night. Thank goodness school was cancelled for the rest of the week. There was some kind of stomach virus going around and most of the teachers along with many students were out sick. She planned on keeping Troy there all night if it meant getting them to see the truth. They were in love with each other and were just to blind to see it. She didn't know how she had missed it.

She had almost forgotten Gabi was even there until she spoke to her again.

"Is there any pizza left? I skipped lunch today and I'm starved!"

"Sure, over there on the counter. Help yourself to whatever it is you want."

"Thanks. So, how long do you think they are going to be up there?"

"All night I would reckon. As stubborn as they are, I have a feeling its going to be a long night. I guess for now, its just you and me."

"Cool. Um, Sharpay, I was kinda wondering about something. I know you and I have never really been friends or anything, but after seeing what Ryan and Troy have been going through, I think it would be best if you and I tried to be friends."

"Tried to be? Gabriella, I don't want to try anything. I want to be your friend. Probably more than you know." It was out of her mouth before she knew it. Thankfully, it seemed Gabi hadn't quite got that last part.

Oh, but she had. Inside, she was jumping with excitement.

"Good, because I want us to be friends. Incase you haven't noticed, Ryan is basically the only friend I have. It would be nice to have a girl friend. Uh, I mean, a girl who is a friend." Gabi really hoped Sharpay didn't see her blush.

"Same with me. I don't have a girl friend either..I mean, any girl friends. Crap, I don't have any friends who are girls." Sharpay didn't notice Gabi's blush because she was too busy trying to hide hers.

Sharpay decided to change the subject and fast.

"So, since school's out for the rest of the week and I have a feeling Ryan and Troy are gonna be up there all night, how about we make a thing of it. A sleepover, maybe? Our parents are out of town for the next two weeks, so there won't be any parents around to get in our way."

"Sure, I can stay over. My mom's out of town on business. I was going to stay with Ryan anyway and since Ryan lives here, I guess everything works out."

"Cool. So, I'm gonna run upstairs and tidy up a bit. You don't mind sharing a room with me, do you?"

"Of course not. I'm just gonna walk back to the school and get my car. It has my bags in it. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Sounds good. I'll check on our boys in a few and see if they're still alive. And I'll let them know both you and Troy will be staying here for the next few days."

"K, see ya in a few."

As Gabi turned and started out the door, she realized the not only was Troy in for a wild ride, it seemed like she was also. What had they gotten their selves into, falling in love with the Evans twins. Only time would tell. She just hoped time was on their side.

**A/N: Another chapter down. Just a little 'FYI', I know I've been updating this story everyday, I think so I will have more time to spend on each chapter, I will be updating every other day. I promise no more than 2 days in between updates! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The next will be nothing but total Ryan and Troy. I figure you all deserve it..;) Feedback is always welcome, good and bad, I just wanna know! Tootles for now:)**


	12. A long overdue talk

_**Thanks to everyone who left a review! As promised, a total chapter of nothing but Troy and Ryan. Enjoy! ;-)**_

Chapter 12

After what seemed like an eternity, Ryan decided to break the very awkward silence that seemed to last forever. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to Troy, he just knew they needed to talk. He needed to know where he stood with him.

"Ok, how about instead of us sitting here like a couple of girls with nothing to say, we talk. I mean, that's what Sharpay sent us up here for, isn't it? I want us to talk about what happened earlier. I want to know why you ran away after singing your song."

"You know exactly why I ran away! I saw the look in your eyes. You were disgusted. And I don't guess I can really blame you. I mean, it not everyday your ex-best friend tells you he loves you in the form of a song! I mean, I can't believe I was stupid enough to sing and think nothing would come of it! I knew you would freak out. When I saw the way you were looking at me, I freaked. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. And I'm glad I did. I didn't need to stick around and get rejected by you another time. If it hurt that bad the first time, I can't imagine it would feel any better the second time around!"

"Rejected? Troy, what are you talking about? When did I reject you? You were my best friend!"

"You rejected me the day you walked up to me and called me a fag! With no other explanation than you thought I was disgusting! Not only did you walk away from me that day, but your own sister! Do you know how many nights she would call me at all hours just crying! You broke her and me! Neither of us have been the same since! We never even knew why. That only made it worse!"

"I've already explained why! And I've said I was sorry for it! It hurt me too, ya know! Its not like it was something I wanted to do! It was the hardest thing I have ever done and I have regretted it everyday since!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it must have been so hard for you! You just dropped two friends and gained the whole damn school! Once everyone saw how great a basketball player you were, you had them all in your back pocket! You loved the attention you were getting! So, yeah, excuse me, it was just so hard on you!"

"Don't ever try and tell me how I felt! You have no clue. Just because I looked like I was happy, doesn't mean I was! Far from it to tell you the truth!"

"Don't start now! No need to bring the truth into this! If you had just told me and Sharpay what happened, maybe then things wouldn't have been so hard! But you can't even begin to know what we have gone through. Its not just me that would get beat up! They got Sharpay too! Did you know what? Did you even notice when she would come in covered in bruises? No, of course not! You were too caught up in yourself to notice anyone around you!!"

Troy was mad and he wanted to make sure Ryan knew it. As far as Troy was concerned, Ryan deserved everything he was saying to him.

Hearing Troy say someone had hurt his sister, it felt like someone had sucker punched him. This time when they spoke, there was no yelling. Not by him or by Troy. When it came to Sharpay, both boys were on the same page. No one messed with her and got away with it.

"What? What are you talking about? Who hurt Sharpay?"

"I'm not sure what their names were. Some of the cheerleaders, I think. The ones who had a boyfriend on the basketball team. It didn't last long, of course, because Sharpay threatened to go to the police."

"How did I not know this?"

"Your sister is very good at hiding things she doesn't want anyone else to know. The only reason I know is because I walked in on it one time. I was running late. I was supposed to meet her for a practice and I got caught by your basketball buddies, they beat the shit out of me. I was used to it. But by the time I got away from them and to your sister, I was too late. There was five girls standing over your sister, laughing at her. They had taken turns punching and kicking her. When they saw me, they ran."

Ryan couldn't believe it. All of this had happened to his sister and he had never known. What kind of person was he?

"How bad was she hurt?"

If Troy hadn't been looking right at Ryan, he never would have heard him speak.

"Pretty bad. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. He back and stomach were completely purple. It looked like one big bruise. She had a black eye and a split lip. Thank God nothing was broken. She wouldn't let me take her to the hospital, so she ended up coming home with me and staying until she was healed enough to go home."

"Why didn't she come home after it happened?"

"She thought you had put someone up to it. We both figured you were behind my beatings, so you must have been behind hers as well. Simply put, she was scared. We both thought you hated us, so why would we want to put ourselves in anymore danger than we were already in?"

"Oh God. How could you think that? She's my sister! I love her! And you! You were my best friend. I can't believe you were both afraid of me. Oh, God...I think I'm gonna be sick."

Ryan jumped from the bed and ran into his bathroom. He slammed the door behind him but Troy could still hear and it wasn't something he wanted to hear.

So, he sat there. Sat and listened as Ryan got sick. In between everything, he could hear Ryan sobbing. He just sat and listened. Listened and waited for Ryan to come back out. There was nothing else he could do right now.

He heard the toilet flushing. Then Ryan calling for him.

"Troy? Are you still out there? Please, I need you to come in here."

Troy walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Um..you wanted me to come in here? Are you alright?"

"God, no, Troy. How could I let something like that happen to my sister! My own sister! And my best friend! I loved you both and look how I showed it! Please, I'm sorry! Things were never supposed to turn out like this! My fault, its all my fault!"

Ryan was sitting on the floor, sobbing, when Troy walked in. As soon as Troy was inside the bathroom, however, Ryan practically threw his self at him. He was clutching onto Troy as if his life depended on it.

Troy did the only thing he could think of. He consoled his friend.

"Shhh, Ryan. Its alright. We aren't mad anymore. Its not your fault. I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I think I just needed you to know what we went through. Its gonna be ok now."

"No, Troy, its not. How can you even stand to look at me, let alone be in the same room as me?! I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve someone like you in my life."

Ryan pulled away, thinking Troy hated him. Troy however wasn't ready to let him go.

"No, Ryan. You are not a terrible person. Ok, so you made some bad choices in your life. Who hasn't. But we survived. Your sister and I are a lot stronger than we look. Its ok. We forgave you a long time ago. That's what friends do. And I want you back in my life. I want my best friend back. We were good together, don't you think?"

"More than you know. Listen, Troy, I have to tell you something. About that day I ended our friendship. I need you to know the truth."

"Sure, Ryan. I'll listen to whatever it is you want to say."

Troy however was not ready for what Ryan was about to tell him.

"That day I had something to tell you. Something important. It was something I had been feeling for a while and I was finally ready to tell you. That's when Chad and Jason caught me at my locker."

"Ok, you wanted to tell me something. Go on, I'm listening."

"I knew I had to tell you. I thought you felt the same way as me."

"What way? Ryan, what are you trying to say?"

"Troy, I was on my way to tell you that I was in love with you."

And with that, Ryan reached up and planted what would be their first kiss on Troy's lips.

**A/N: _evil laughter!_** **There ya go. A whole chapter with nothing but Troy and Ryan. So, how did you like it? I thought this would be the best place to stop at. An evil cliffhanger! Aren't they just the worst?! Anyway, I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up the day after tomorrow, so until then, feedback is always welcome. Good or bad, I just wanna know. For now, Tootles:-)**


	13. Official kiss

_**Thanks to everyone who left a review:) By the way, there is a slight warning for this chapter...**_

**WARNING: FLUFF AHEAD! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BOY/BOY FLUFF! grins**

Chapter 13

"What do you think is going on up there? Its been really quiet for the last 10 minutes. Think they're still in one piece?"

"I sure hope so, Gabi. But it has gotten really quiet. Do you think we should go up and check on them? I mean, not to be nosey or anything, just to make sure everything is ok." Truthfully, Sharpay was dying to know what was being said. She couldn't help it. She was just a very nosey person.

"I don't know, Sharpay. Its not really any of our business."

That's when they heard it. It sounded like someone was sick upstairs. They both looked at each other and took off in the direction of the stairs. Without even knocking on Ryan's door, Sharpay pulled it open and ran inside, Gabriella right behind her.

The noticed neither boy was in the room but they noticed the bathroom door was opened slightly. Walking over to it, they were unprepared for what they were about to see.

There on the bathroom floor was Ryan and Troy in the middle of a heavy make-out session.

Looking at each other, Sharpay and Gabriella very quietly backed out of the bathroom. Silently closing the door behind them, they made their way back down stares and into the living room. Neither girl having spoke a word, both sat down on the couch and continued to stare into space.

After a few minutes of neither girl saying anything, they both turned to each other and with the biggest grins, started jumping up and down laughing.

"Oh my God! Did you see that? I can't believe it!"

"I know! And ok, not to sound gross or anything, Ryan is my brother and all, but how hot was that!?"

"Very hot! I never thought it would be that easy. They were only up there for what? An hour."

"Yeah. I guess they got everything out in the open. Seems Ryan wasn't shy about his feelings. I figured he would be the one to hold back on his feelings, but by the way he was pawing at Troy, I guess they left the shyness down here in the kitchen with us."

"Seems that way."

The girls decided they would wait for the boys to come back down stares and see what they told them before mentioning what they had walked in on. Hopefully they wouldn't try and hide anything. It wouldn't matter anyways, cause both Sharpay and Gabriella got a great view from the bathroom doorway.

_**...Back upstairs...**_

Finally deciding to come up for air, Ryan and Troy broke apart. Troy leaned down and placed his forehead on Ryan's. Both were breathing very hard.

Neither knew what to say. They had just kissed. No, made out. This was defiantly a make out session. Troy decided he would break the silence.

"Um..Ryan. What was that?"

"Well, Troy, that was a kiss."

"Actually, I think it was more a make out session. Not that I've ever made out with anyone before."

"Wait a minute, you've never kissed anyone before? Was that your first kiss?"

"Yes, Ry, it was my first kiss. No one has ever wanted to kiss me before and there hasn't been anyone I've ever really wanted to kiss either. Well, except one person and I thought he hated me. Obviously, I was wrong."

"Me? You wanted to kiss me? For how long?"

"Um, like forever I guess."

"Wow."

"You're not one for many words, are you Ryan?"

"Ha, not really. But I'm not really sure what to say right now. I don't want to say anything that would risk messing this up."

"What exactly is "this", Ry? I mean, not that I minded, but that was a pretty amazing kiss we just had. I know I would love to do that again. But, what I guess I'm trying to say is, its all up too you."

"I want to be with you, Troy."

"Really? Do you really? I mean, do you even know what that would mean? It would mean you would be outted to the whole school, cause I'll just tell you now, there would be no hiding this or sneaking around. I don't want that kind of relationship. I want to be with someone who I can show off and go out on a date with and not be afraid of one of his buddies seeing us. Do you get what that means?"

"Yeah, Troy, I do. You may not believe me when I say this, but I've thought it all through. I know what being with you would mean. And I want that. I want you. I'm tired of hiding what and who I really am. The way I see it, if they don't like it or approve of me, then they can all fk off for all I care. I've felt this way for a while now. Longer than I can even remember. I was coming to tell you I loved you that day five years ago. And I still love you. I was just scared and I didn't know how to handle it. Turns out, I handled it badly. If I could go back and change things, I would in a heart beat. You're all I care about. Can't you see that?"

"Ryan, you have to understand that this is a lot for me to take in all at once. I mean, I've known how I felt about you for years. If you would have told me that truth that day, I know we would have been together. I loved you then and I love you now. I just have to know that what you're saying it true. I don't want to you wake up a few weeks from now thinking you made a huge mistake getting together with me. I want this to be forever. I don't think I could take another heartbreak from you."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll keep telling you that until I can get you to believe me. I love you, Troy. I was just to stupid to admit it. But I don't want to hide it anymore. I want everyone to know you are the one I love. I promise you no one will ever lay a hand on you or Sharpay ever again. I have a lot to make up for and I want to start now. I just want you there with me while I'm trying to make it all up to you both."

"I believe you. I know what you're saying is true. I can see it in your eyes. Its just a lot to take it. In the course of one day, I've told you I loved you through song, ran away because I thought you hated me, ended up making a new friend in Gabriella, found you the truth of what really happened that day, yelled at you for lying, made you sick, made out with you, told you I loved you and found out you love me too. This is like a major moment for me here."

"Hey, it is for me too. But I'm ready for whatever we might face. The thing is, I want to face it all with you."

Troy smiled at Ryan before leaning in and placing what would be their second official kiss, first official kiss as a couple.

"Good, because I want to face it all with you too."

**A/N: I figured this would be the best place to stop. Hopefully everyone will like it. I know it is a little 'fluffy' in some places, but Hey, I'm writing it and I love fluff. :) Anyway, reviews are always welcome. Good or bad, I just wanna know. You'll have the next chapter on Monday. Until then, Tootles:) **


	14. Sharpay and Gabi

_**First things first, thank you to everyone who left a review! I love all my reviewers! Second, so sorry this is a day late. My best friend went into labor Sunday evening and I was at the hospital with her for 25 hours! I am just now getting home. So, I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't quite up to par. :)**_

Chapter 14

Since the night Ryan and Troy had admitted their feelings for each other, things had been going great for them. After that day the two of them, along with Sharpay and Gabriella, were almost inseparable. The started hanging out together between classes and eating lunch together.

There was only one week left before the auditions for the winter musical. Ryan had decided he would wait until the day of the audition to show Troy what he and Sharpay were planning. All Troy knew was they were up too something. He knew Ryan wanted to come out of the school with a bang. He just had no idea how things were going to happen.

Ryan and Troy had been together for almost three weeks now. In that time, they had noticed the way Sharpay and Gabi acted around one another. Ryan knew Gabi liked Sharpay and Troy thought Sharpay felt the same way. They decided enough was enough. If the girls weren't going to do anything about it, then it was up to Ryan and Troy to make them see how the other felt.

After all, it was only fair since they had helped push Ryan and Troy together and neither of them seemed to mind, nope, not one bit.

Deciding Ryan would talk to his sister about Gabi and Troy would talk to Gabi about Sharpay, they both went their separate ways. Although, not without a well deserved kiss to eachother.

Troy found Gabi in the music room, sitting at the piano, silently playing and singing as if no one else existed.

_I know what's real can not be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles_

Trying to be as quiet as he could, he walked up behind her and sat down. He continued to listen to her song. It was so beautiful. Not only her voice but the lyrics to the song. It matched her completely.

_It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong _

Still not noticing that anyone had walked into the music room, with tears in her eyes, she finished her song.

_Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars  
As they fall from above  
Cause I still believe, believe in love  
Yes I still believe, believe in love  
I still believe in love  
I still believe, believe in love_

Once Troy realized she was finished singing, he reached his hand up and placed it on her shoulder. Not expecting anyone to be in the room, Gabi nearly fell out of her seat when someone touched her.

"Troy! What are you doing here? How long have you been listening?" Troy noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, Gabi. I wasn't trying to scare you. I was just looking for you and I heard someone in here playing, so I walked in. When I realized it was you and you were singing, I just couldn't walk away. That song. It was beautiful. But why are you so sad?"

"Yeah, the song is amazing, isn't it? Its one of my favorites. Lately, I haven't been able to stop hearing the lyrics, so I thought if I sang it out loud, I could get it out of my head. Even though it is one of my favorites, right now, I can't handle hearing it anymore. Its just complicated. I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"Gab, I want you to unload your problems on me. That's what friends are for. I know we haven't been friends as along as you and Ryan, but I want you to be able to come to me when you need someone to talk too. And I would like to think I could come to you if I needed someone to talk too."

"Oh, Troy, of course you can. You can come to me whenever you need to talk. Its just that my problem isn't so little. Its something major that I haven't told anyone before."

"That you like Sharpay, right?"

Too stunned to talk, Gabriella just stared at Troy. She was terrified of what he was going to say.

"Gabi, its ok. There's nothing wrong with you liking Sharpay."

"Oh, yes there is. She's a girl!"

"Um..yeah. So what? I'm a guy and I'm dating a guy. Heck, if it wasn't for you and Pay pushing us together that day, I'm not sure if either of us would have admitted what we did to each other that day. I will be eternally grateful for what you both did for us. Now, let us help you. If you like her, then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that she is straight. I mean, she's your best friend, shouldn't you know that already?"

"Gabs, if I was you, I wouldn't just to conclusions that fast."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just like you told me, talk to her first. You never know how things will turn out. Just go to her and talk. That's all I'm asking."

"I don't know, Troy. I mean, what if she freaks out on me or something?"

"Since when are you scared of anything? I promise, just talk to her and everything will be ok. Maybe you should even sing her that song from before. The one you was singing when I walked in. Its perfect. Plus, I happen to know its one of her favorites too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now, go to the auditorium. She's there with Ryan. When you get there, send Ryan my way. Tell him I'm in the music room."

"I'm trusting you, Troy. I hope you're right. I guess I'll talk to you later then. See ya."

"Bye, Gabs."

And with that, Gabi walked out of the music room, leaving Troy along with his thoughts.

_...In the Auditorium..._

"Hey, Shar. What's up?"

"Hey, Ry, nothing much. What have you been up too lately? Been practicing for the winter musical audition?"

"You know I have. I want everything to be perfect. Troy is going to be so surprised. He still thinks we are going to audition along. Not by a long shot. Its going to be great."

"I'm happy for you, Ryan, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, sis. Just like I want my only sister to be happy too. No matter who she may be in love with."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I said it doesn't matter who you love. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter. Love is all that matters."

"You just sounded sooooo gay right then. And what are you talking about?"

"Come on, sis. I know. You don't have to hide it anymore. Especially not from me."

"Hide what?"

"The fact that you are in love with Gabriella."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, please. There is no need for you to yell. I'm standing right here. And you heard what I said, you love Gabi."

"I have to idea what you're even talking about!"

"Stop lying, Shar. It doesn't suit you. Now, just admit it, so I can go and meet Troy."

"There's nothing to admit, Ryan. And even if there was, she is a straight as they come."

Not realizing anyone else was in the room, Sharpay was terrified of the voice she got a reply from.

"No, actually, I'm not. And I believe you just answered the question I had for you."

Turning around, Sharpay came face to face with Gabriella.

"Gabi, how long have you been listening?"

"For a while now. Troy sent me here. Oh and Ryan, he's waiting for you in the music room. He said for you to meet him there."

"Sure. My work is done here. Behave girls. Oh and have fun!" Winking at them both, Ryan walked out of the auditorium like he was on cloud nine.

"So, I'm taking it the boys wanted us both here so we could talk. And just to make things clear, I am in no way "as straight as they come" as you were saying when I walked in. I take it, you aren't either?"

"Funny thing is, I'm not. And I kinda think I might like you. What would you say to that?"

"This..."

And with that, Gabriella walked up to Sharpay, grabbed her face and kissed her. Only breaking the kiss long enough to catch their breath, Gabi looked at Sharpay and said...

"We really must do something nice for those boys. They are mighty thoughtful. Gotta show our thanks!"

Laughing at her new girlfriends attempt at a joke, Sharpay leaned back in for another kiss.

**A/N: So, there ya go. Another chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Cuz after being at the hospital for over 25 hours straight, its all I got in me. :) The song is "I Still Believe" by Hayden Panettiere and I am totally in love with the song! Anyway, feedback is always welcome. Good or bad, I just wanna know. Tootles:)**


	15. Audition Day

_**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter:)**_

**_"Thoughts"_** are bold/italics

Chapter 15

The day Ryan had been waiting for was finally here. Auditions for the winter musical were today. This afternoon to be exact. Truthfully, he was nervous. Scared to death was more like it. But he wanted to do this. He wanted everyone to know that he was in love. And not only was he in love, his someone loved him back. It was all he had ever wanted and he finally had it. He finally had Troy and he knew Troy felt the same way about him. His life was finally turning out the way he had always wanted it too.

He had been going over and over what he was going to do for weeks now. With the help of Sharpy and sometimes even Gabi, he knew exactly what to do. He just hoped Troy was surprised. A happy kind of surprised that is.

Even though he and Troy had talked about his coming out to the whole school, Ryan had left out the part where he would be coming out during the musical auditions. He knew what song Troy was singing. What Troy didn't know was that he wouldn't be singing it alone.

While Troy was onstage singing, Ryan would be waiting backstage. Waiting for the right moment to walk out and pick up the song. It was perfect. At least, in his mind it was going to be.

Making his way to the auditorium, everything that could go wrong was running through Ryan's head.

_What if Troy is upset at what I have planned?_

_What if things don't go right and he changes his mind about us?_

_What if I forget the lyrics to his song?_

_What if..._

**_"No, Ryan, everything is going to be fine. Troy won't get upset and you won't forget the lyrics. Everything is going to be just fine." _**Ryan had to mentally correct his self.

He decided he would skip his first class and head straight to the auditorium. He wanted to make sure he got there before everyone else did. He needed some time alone. He needed to think.

Ryan Evans was not by any means an easily scared person. But what he was about to do, scared him to death. He knew he was going to come out to everyone, no matter what. It just terrified him to think that in less than two hours the whole school was going to know he was gay. Not only gay, but in love. Not only in love, but that he was with the one he loved.

He knew he would never let anything come between him and Troy again. Not after he was finally were he was meant to be.

When he got to the auditorium, Ryan noticed someone else was there. Walking down to the stage, he saw that it was Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabi. What are you doing here? The auditions aren't for another two hours."

"Hey, Ry. I just thought I would get in some extra practice time."

"Like you'll need it. You're going to be fine. But now that I think about it, you never did tell me what song you are going to perform. Is it the one Troy said he walked in on you singing? He said you sounded great."

"No, its not that one. But it is one of my personal favorites. I decided to go in another direction after something happened the other day."

"Oh, really. And just what would that be? What could be some important that it made you change your song?"

"Um..well, for one, I'm not doing a singles audition anymore. I guess I might just tell you. I'm going to be doing a couples audition now."

"Wow! Really? Who are you singing with? I mean, last I talked to you, you weren't a couple. So, how is it? Who are you singing with?"

"I guess its now or never. I'm singing with my girlfriend."

"Oh, that's...YOUR WHAT? GIRLFRIEND! Since when do you have a girlfriend? I thought you liked..."

"Me. She likes me and I am her girlfriend."

Turning around Ryan came face to face with his sister, Sharpay.

"Oh, my God! Its about time! We thought nothing was ever going to happen with the two of you!" Ryan didn't think he had ever been this happy before. Well, except for when he and Troy had gotten together.

"Yeah, us either. Seems your sister thought I was "as straight as they came" and that's a direct quote. But thanks to you and Troy, we talked and admitted we like each other. After that, things just started falling into place. Thanks by the way. Be sure and pass it on to Troy. We greatly appreciate it."

"I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Ry. So, what are you doing here? I thought you had everything down."

"I do, Shar. I just needed sometime to myself. Got a lot of thinking to do. I mean, I'm about to come out to the whole school. Its a little nerve racking."

"I know it is. But you have to know that you won't be going through any of this alone. I'm here for you. So are Gabi and Troy. We have your back. We just hope you have ours."

"What do you mean? Of course I do. I love you both more than you could ever know."

"We know. And we decided we are going to come out to the school today. I guess you could say we are stealing your idea. Since we are a couples audition, we thought we would pick the perfect song to tell everyone how we feel about each other. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I'm happy for you both. So, are you going to tell me what song it is you are going to be singing?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Fine. Be that way. Now, I'm going to head backstage and make sure everything is ready. Plus, I really need some quiet time before I make one of the biggest decisions of my life."

"Oh and what decision is that?"

"What would a hat look like with this outfit?"

Laughing at how ridiculous her brother was, Sharpay threw her notebook at him.

**A/N: I'm thinking there will be two more chapter to this story. Seems like its coming to an end. I really hope everyone likes this chapter. I had fun writing it. I started out thinking this would be the last chapter and that I would just make it really long but in the end I decided not too. So, one possibly two more chapters left. Anyway, you know I love reviews and I am just hoping to reach 100 reviews before I finish. I mean, a girl can dream, can't she?..**_smiles_**..:) So, review if you like it and review if you don't. Until then, Tootles:)**


	16. Audition Day pt 2

_**Thank you too everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you all like this chapter..;)**_

Chapter 16

To say Troy was nervous would be an understatement. He was terrified. Not of the audition itself, he was used to it by now, but by whatever it was that Ryan was planning. Even though he had no idea what he was planning, he knew whatever it was, it was happening today. And that terrified him.

Since he and Ryan had been together, they had talked about Ryan coming out to the school. He said he wanted everyone to know that he was with Troy, that he wasn't ashamed of him. Troy couldn't be more happy about it. He wanted everyone to know he and Ryan were an official couple now. He was only worried about how people would treat Ryan once they knew.

Deciding he needed to get his mind off of things, he made his way to the auditorium. The auditions started in 45 minutes and he wanted to be there early enough to get in one more practice.

Once he reached the auditorium, he noticed Sharpay and Gabriella sitting on the stage, looking a little close together. Smiling, he made his way down to them.

"Hey, girls. Looking kinda close there. What's up?"

Looking at Gabi, Sharpay smiled. Turning back to Troy, she answered him.

"Hey, Troy. Not much. Just going over our audition one last time."

"You're auditioning together? Since when?"

"Since we started dating."

"WHAT? You're together? Why am I just now finding out?"

Laughing at the look on his face, Gabi jumped down from the stage and walked over to Troy. Pulling him over, she placed him between the two of them.

"Since about a week ago. Turns out you and Ryan are actually pretty good at match-making."

"Yeah, since you sent me down here to talk to Sharpay. We talked and turns out you were right. Thanks for that, by the way."

Both girls pulled him into a group hug. Troy just smiled and hugged them back.

Pulling away, he asked what song they were going to sing.

"Nope, not gonna tell. You're just gonna have to wait and see. Same as everyone else. We want it to be a surprise."

"Fine. Be that way. Not like I really wanted to know anyways."

"Sure, Troy. Whatever you say. So, what are you doing here? Gonna get one more practice in?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because, Troy Bolton, I know you and I know you want to make sure your performance is perfect. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Of course. So, ladies, I'm going to head backstage and practice a bit. I will see you when the auditions start. Good luck, both of you."

"Thanks, Troy. See you in a few."

Turning around and walking backstage, Troy never saw the two identical smirks on the girls faces.

While Troy was backstage running through his song one more time, Ryan had gone to talk to Mrs. Darbus. He explained what he was planning. Even though he wasn't sure how she would react, he didn't really want to get in trouble with her. She was not a pretty sight when she was mad.

Ryan left her classroom shocked. She was delighted. She told Ryan everything sounded great and she wished him and Troy the best. He couldn't ever remember Mrs. Darbus smiling but as he explained everything to her, she seemed to become more excited with each word.

She said it would be like their own mini-musical. She admitted she found it romantic, which frightened Ryan even more. But he wasn't one to push his luck, so he thanked her and headed back to the auditorium. Auditions started in 10 minutes.

Once he got there, he spotted Sharpay sitting with Gabi and Troy very near the front of the stage. He walked down and sat with them all. It seemed as if everyone in the whole school was there to see the auditions. Looking around, Ryan didn't think he saw an empty seat anywhere. He wondered why everyone chose now to skip their classes and sit in on this audition.

Looking over at Sharpay, he winked. She smiled in return and turning to Gabi gave a slight nod.

Troy never saw anything.

They didn't have to wait long because Mrs. Darbus was five minutes early. She walked to the front of the room and walked onto stage. With her clipboard in hand she looked out at everyone seated. Adjusting her glasses, she looked straight at Ryan and smiled.

Deciding she had waited long enough, she called for everyone's attention.

"Ok, then. Thank you to all who have come out for the winter musical auditions and to everyone who is here in support. Now, without wasting anymore time than we already have, let the auditions begin! First up for the couples audition, Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez!"

Walking onstage, both Sharpay and Gabi grabbed their microphones. They walked to separate sides of the stage waiting for the music to start.

Softly at first, the music started...

**Sharpay--**_You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand _

**Gabriella--**_Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad _

**Sharpay--**_Your faith has shown me that _

**Both--**_When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah _

**Sharpay--**_Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you _

**Gabriella-**_I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try _

**Both--**_When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah _

**Gabriella--**_Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you _

**Sharpay--**_And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh _

**Both--**_When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah _

**Both--**_Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you _

**Gabriella--**_My hero is you_

As Gabi sang the last line of the song, Sharpay walked over to her and took her in her arms. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling apart, they turned and faced the crowd.

A look of pure shock was written across many people's faces. Then Troy stood up and started clapping. Ryan soon followed in. Not everyone, but the majority of students were standing and clapping.

Turning to Mrs. Darbus, they found that she was smiling.

"Well done, girls. Well done. One of the best performances I have seen in a great while. Thank you both. You may take your seats now."

Taking her hand, Sharpay pulled Gabi off the stage and back to their seats.

One after another students went up on stage and sang. Well, they tried to sing. No one could top what Sharpay and Gabi had sang or done.

Just when he thought his turn would never come, Mrs. Darbus called for Troy.

"And lastly, Troy Bolton. Come along, Troy. Sing for us now."

Walking up on stage, Troy grabbed his microphone. Standing in the middle of the stage, he patiently waited for his music to start.

Finally hearing it, he stepped forward.

Raising his mic up to his mouth, Troy prepared to sing.

**A/N: Am I evil or what?! The next chapter will be the last! Can you guess what's gonna happen?..**_wink, wink_**..! Anyway, I really hope everyone liked this chapter! I loved writing it. Incase someone doesn't know the song Sharpay and Gabi sang it is **"My Hero Is You" **by Hayden Panettiere. I love the song and thought it fit. Hopefully you will too. So, instead of making everyone wait two days for the last chapter, I will be posting it tomorrow night. :-D **

**I will be out of town from Monday thru Thursday. My brother is having surgery in Nashville and its a 4 hour drive from our home, so I will have no internet access. That is why I will post the last chapter tomorrow. I don't want you guys to have to wait close to a week for it. See, I'm thinking of you guys here!..LoL! **

**As you all know, I love reviews! So, please, read and review! I love knowing what you are thinking about the story! Until tomorrow, Tootles:)**


	17. The End

_**Well, here it is. The last chapter! I am extremely sad to see it go. It was my baby! The first fanfic I started! Anyway, I really hope everyone enjoys it! I had a blast writing it! Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review! Anyway, onto the story...Oh, also, there is a small warning...**_

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFF! SOME MIGHT EVEN SAY 'MAJOR FLUFF'! ENJOY:) Oh and a slight incline towards drama...not to much, but I had to throw it in there:)**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

_**One more thing, before you read this chapter, let me make it clear that nothing said in a negative way about Troy or Ryan are how I believe. This is just a made up story for my viewing pleasure. I have never, nor will I ever, judge someone on their sexual orientation. I love everyone! Gay, straight, it doesn't matter to me. Just thought I'd throw it out there before someone accused me of being something I'm not. On with the story...**_

_Previously in Chapter 16..._

_Walking up on stage, Troy grabbed his microphone. Standing in the middle of the stage, he patiently waited for his music to start. _

_Finally hearing it, he stepped forward._

_Raising his mic up to his mouth, Troy prepared to sing._

Chapter 17

Looking out into the crowd, Troy couldn't see Ryan anywhere. Gabi and Sharpay were already back in their seats, smiling brightly up at him, but Ryan was nowhere to be seen. He didn't have to much time to worry about it because his music started.

**Troy--**_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
_

Not expecting to hear another voice, he was startled when Ryan walked out onto the stage and started singing the next line. Looking at Troy with so much love in his eyes, Ryan sang.

**Ryan--**_If we're trying  
So we're breaking free _

Too stunned to do anything else, Troy sang on.

**Troy--**_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are _

**Ryan--**_Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts _

**  
Both--**_But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe _

**  
Troy--**_We're breakin' free  
_**  
Ryan--**_We're soarin'  
_**  
Troy--**_Flyin'  
_**  
Both--**_There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
_**  
Troy--**_If we're trying  
_**  
Both--**_Yeah, we're breaking free  
_**  
Troy--**_Oh, we're breakin' free  
_**  
Ryan--**_Ohhhh  
_**  
Troy--**_Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
_**  
Ryan--**_Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
_**  
Both--**_Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see _

**Troy--**_We're breakin' free  
_**Ryan--**_We're soarin'  
_**Troy--**_Flyin'  
_**  
Both--**_There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
_**  
Troy--**_If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
_**  
Ryan--**_Ohhhh runnin'  
_**  
Troy--**_Climbin'  
To get to that place  
_**  
Both--**_To be all that we can be  
_**  
Troy--**_Now's the time  
_**  
Both--**_So we're breaking free  
_**  
Troy--**_We're breaking free  
_**  
Ryan--**_Ohhh , yeah _

**  
Troy--**_More than hope  
More than faith  
_**  
Ryan--**_This is true  
This is fate  
And together _

**  
Both--**_We see it comin'  
_**  
Troy--**_More than you  
More than me _

**  
Ryan--**_Not a want, but a need  
_**  
Both--**_Both of us breakin' free _

**Ryan--**_Soarin'  
_**Troy--**_Flyin' _

**Both--**_There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
_**Troy--**_Yeah we're breaking free  
_**  
Ryan--**_Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
_**Troy:  
**_Ohhhh, climbin'  
_**Both:  
**_To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
_**Troy:**_ Now's the time  
_**Ryan--**_So we're breaking free  
_**Troy--**_Ohhh, we're breaking free  
_**Ryan**_--Ohhhh _

**Both:  
**_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

As the song ended, Ryan and Troy ended up in each other's arms. With Ryan holding Troy like he was his lifeline, he leaned down and kissed him.

Ryan Evans kissed Troy Bolton in front of the whole, entire school.

Too say people were shocked would be the understatement of the century! You could hear a pen drop in that room. No one seemed to know what to do.

Not giving anyone time to react, Ryan stepped out to the front of the stage. Taking Troy by the hand, he spoke.

"I know this is coming as a great shock to everyone. But what you see is the truth. I am in love with Troy Bolton. And as you can tell, he is in love with me as well. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm gay. I have been for a very long time, I was just too afraid to tell anyone. I was too stupid to see what I could have had. I was scared into doing something I'm not proud of. I regret it everyday. But I'm not afraid anymore. I've grown up and I've learned a thing or two since then. I love Troy and no one will stand in our way anymore.

Five years ago I broke my best friends heart all because I let a couple of jerks scare me into. All so I could be on the stupid basketball team. But thanks to my best friend, Gabi and my sister, Sharpay, I was able to admit how I felt to Troy. As you can tell, he feels the same way. Now, before you all start freaking out and cursing our existence, I want you to understand something. Love doesn't chose by gender. At least, it didn't for me. I knew I loved Troy, but because of my so-called teammates, I killed any chance I thought I would ever have with him. Then I sat back while they beat him up on a weekly basis. I have no right to stand here and hold his hand, but he forgave me. He let me explain what really happened that day. We screamed and yelled at each other for what felt like forever. Things came out that I never knew and he learned things he never knew. Things that made me sick. But, he said he understood. I don't deserve him and I know that, but he loves me and for that, I will be eternally grateful."

Turning to Troy, Ryan looked straight into his eyes as he spoke.

"I love you, Troy. I wanted everyone to know it. I thought this would be the best way. I hope you aren't mad."

With tears in his eyes, Troy leaned over and kissed Ryan softly on the lips.

"Of course I'm not mad. Just shocked. You really took me by surprise. But I'm glad you did it."

"Good. Because like you said, you didn't want to be in a relationship that you had to hide and I didn't want to put you in that kind of position. I love you and I want everyone to know it. I don't care what they think. This is our lives and we are going to live it however we want."

"Do you have any idea how happy you have made me?"

"Just by seeing the smile on your face, I can tell everything about you."

Once again, acting as if no one else was even in the room, Ryan kissed Troy with everything he had in him.

They only stopped when they finally heard their classmates reactions.

**Cat-calls and whistles.**

**Clapping and shouting.**

Everyone's reactions seemed to be good. They all seemed to approve. Neither boy expected any type of positive response. They were both ready to deal with the worst.

That's when they heard it. Someone was shouting vulgar things at Troy. Ryan spotted Chad, Jason and a few other basketball players making their way to the front of the auditorium.

Bracing their selves for the worst, they walked down to the front, jumping down from the stage.

They came face to face with Ryan's teammates.

"I hope you realize what you've done. If you thought things were bad before, Bolton, you haven't seen anything yet!" Chad was the first to speak.

"You will never lay another finger on Troy, do you hear me, Chad! Never!" There was no way Ryan was going to stand there and let Chad threaten his boyfriend. Not while he still had breath in his lungs.

"Oh yeah, Evans. And what? You're going to stop me? You couldn't stop me before when I beat the shit out of you! What makes you think you could stop me from '_touching_' your little ass puppet?"

"Don't you ever talk about Troy like that again, do you hear me? Or so help me God, I will not be held responsible for my actions!" Ryan was in Chad's face yelling at the top of his lungs.

No on talked about Troy like that and got away with it.

"Right. Cause I'm so scared. I can and will do whatever I want to your little boyfriend and no one, not even you, will stop me."

Chad must have thought no one would dare challenge anything he said. Nor did he notice the amount of students that were starting to crowd around. Most of those ended up behind Troy and Ryan.

Almost forgetting anyone else was in the room, Troy took Ryan's hand in his. Turning to Ryan, Troy silently spoke.

"Come on, Ry. We don't have to put up with this. He's just all talk. He wouldn't try anything. He isn't that stupid."

Turning to walk away, Chad took the opportune moment to take a swing at Troy.

His punch landed right on Troy's jaw.

Everyone in the room froze. No one expected Chad to pull something as stupid as punching Troy. Hell, they were on school grounds.

Too stunned to do anything, Troy fell to the floor, holding his jaw, which was starting to swell.

Anyone who was in the auditorium that day will tell you that was the first and only time they ever saw Ryan Evans get physically violent with another human being.

He jumped on Chad like a wild animal. Punches were sent flying.

All Ryan could think about was Troy being in pain because of this asshole. No more. Ryan was not going to sit back and watch it anymore. He did the only think he could think of. He punch Chad back.

He was screaming wild nonsense. No one could really make out what he was saying. It all came out in grunts and punches.

"Never.." punch "Troy.." hit "touch.." smack "..again."

No one dared to stop him. Chad was finally getting what he deserved and no one was about to stop it.

Anyone who was there that day will tell you that Mrs. Darbus seemed to disappear right after Ryan's speech.

Only did Ryan stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around, he saw that it was Troy. His jaw was purple and swollen. He had tears running down his face.

Ryan immediately stopped his attack on Chad. Not waiting around for Ryan to start up again, Chad jumped up from the floor and made a run for it. Surprisingly, no one followed him.

Everyone was focused on Ryan and Troy. No one could take their eyes off of them.

Sharpay and Gabriella walked over to them as well. Bending down to where Ryan sat on the floor, they pulled him up to his feet.

Realization finally setting in, Ryan started crying.

"Oh, God! Troy! Are you ok? I promised I would never let anyone touch you again and I've failed! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Pulling Ryan into an embrace, Troy hugged him for dear life.

"Shh, Ryan. Its ok. I'm fine. A little sore, but I'm alive. You got him, babe. Chad will never lay another finger on anyone ever again. We're fine. Its all going to be ok. See? Look around us?"

Looking around, Ryan saw that everyone was still standing by them. Some with smiles on their faces and some with tears in their eyes. But everyone was still there.

"They support us. We are going to be fine. Now that we have each other, no one will ever hurt us again."

Smiling at his boyfriend, the love of his life, Troy kissed Ryan.

In front of everyone. And everyone smiled.

Things were finally going right and no one was going to do anything to come between the love of the two boys in front of them.

"I love you, Troy. More than anything." Ryan smiled.

"I love you too, Ryan. Forever and always." Troy smiled back.

Holding each other, Ryan and Troy turned and started out of the auditorium. Glancing back, they spotted Sharpay and Gabi, walking behind them, holding hands and smiling at the two boys in front of them.

Oh yeah. Things were going to be fine. They were ready to face anything and they knew they would never be alone again.

Things were going to be just fine.

**The End**

**A/N: Well, there ya. Its finally over. **_sobs _**I am so sorry to see it go, but I guess all good things must come to an end. I loved writing this story! I hope everyone likes the fact that this chapter is a little longer than what I normally post. I thought the last chapter should be a long one! It was soooo much fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Even though this is the end of this story, I promise there will be more from this fandom from me. That is, if everyone wants it?..;) Oh and the song was, of course, "Breaking Free"..duh! Like always please review! Your reviews mean sooo much to me! I love every single one of them! For now, Tootles:)**


End file.
